Reciprocal
by fuckyoujames
Summary: Porque James también siente. Porque Lily lo ama, aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Porque es algo mutuo. Oneshot J&L.


_Disclaimer:_ Es innecesario. Todo es de Joanne. Soy solo una más.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

_Reciprocal_

- Lily…

- No Potter.

- ¡Que ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a decir! – exclamó James – aburres ¿sabes?

- Entonces, si te aburro, te invito cordialmente a jugar – respondió sarcástica – ahí hay un poco de tierra para que te entretengas – agregó señalando el suelo – lamentablemente tendrás que hacerlo solo porque yo no tengo tiempo para idiotas. Déjame en paz.

¿Era necesario ser tan hiriente?

- No se cómo puedo estar enamorado de ti Lily – le dijo claramente dolido, y con una pizca_ (¿una pizca?) _de rabia – Puedes irte a la mierda – y dicho esto, dio media vuelta para dirigirse quien sabe a donde _(tal vez a la ultima grada del campo de quidditch para lanzarse y así matarse de una forma sádica y macabra). _Porque él también tenía sentimientos y estaba harto de los insultos por parte de ella.

Lily la verdad quedó algo descolocada. A decir verdad, es normal que James Potter la descoloque _(y la altere, y la enoje y aunque nunca lo reconociera, a veces le hacía sonrojar y le hacía sentir bien) _pero no de esa forma. Quizás había cometido errores _(no, quizás no, los había cometido) _pero nadie tenía derecho a tratarla así _(parece que el orgullo puede más que todo en estas situaciones). _Y por primera vez, fue ella la que siguió a James Potter. Aunque no precisamente para pedirle una cita. Todo lo contrario.

Cuando lo alcanzó _(con bastante esfuerzo la verdad)_ se colocó frente a él pero al ver su cara quedó todavía más descolocada _(¿podía sentirse más descolocación en un día_?). James Potter no estaba con esa cara de felicidad que lo caracterizaba_ (era obvio después del conflicto),_ menos con esa cara de "partida ganada". Tampoco estaba con cara de enojo o de rabia. En realidad, su expresión era indescriptible. O no tanto así, solo que a James Potter es difícil verlo de esa manera. Triste.

Tenía los ojos llorosos _(y Lily no creía que fuera porque le había entrado una basurita al ojo), _y los labios apretados. Expresaba decepción, pena, lo que fuera, no era bueno.

Y Lily se sintió mal. Mal. Por culpa de James Potter. Y todo lo que tenía planeado decirle _(que no eran más que insultos por haberla mandado a la mierda) _desaparecieron de su mente, se le olvidaron, o simplemente, no tuvo el valor para decírselos.

¿Podía ser eso posible?

- Eh James _(era un lindo nombre ahora que lo pensaba)_ ¿qué pasa? _(de seguro era la pregunta más poco inteligente que había hecho en su vida, y eso que había hecho muchas) – _dijo con remordimiento, ya que sabía que era su culpa _(y la sentía, era de esas culpas muy culpables, con esas que duele el corazón y dan ganas de llorar)_

- ¿Me preguntas a mi Evans? Dijiste que no te dirigías a idiotas – contestó con ironía – Nada, estoy de lo más bien. ¿Me veo mal acaso? Si es así, es solo tu imaginación, no te preocupes. No tengo motivos para estar mal. Ahora por favor, déjame pasar – su tono era duro, intimidante.

Pero no por nada Lily era Gryffindor.

- No me moveré de aquí Potter – dijo con firmeza – No sin antes decirte todo lo que siento_ (Oh Lily, por fin tu orgullo se desvaneció)_.

- ¿Ah si? ¿De verdad sientes Lily? Pensé que no. Tu no sientes Evans, jamás lo has hecho – le espetó – Será interesante oír tus mentiras. Te escucho.

- Primero que todo Potter, a mi no me vienes a tratar de mentirosa. Si hay alguien que miente aquí, ese eres tú. Andas jurando amor eterno cuando en realidad te intereso un rábano y solo quieres llevarme a la cama para después jactarte de ello…

- No Lily, yo nunca…

- No me interrumpas – aclaró rápidamente – Segundo. Aunque no lo creas James, si siento. Y en este momento me siento asquerosamente culpable por haberte hecho sufrir. Es poco creíble, pero bueno, soy algo orgullosa _(¿de donde había sacado el valor para decir eso?)_ ¿Y sabes algo? Yo también sufro cuando tú dices que me amas y después te veo besándote con otra. Sufro, porque cualquiera lo hace cuando te toman como un juguete…

- Te equivocas, yo a ti no te tomo co…

- Te dije que no me interrumpieras James – exigió cortante – también me duele tratarte mal. Pero es por mi bien, entiende. Yo no quiero ser una más. Y de hecho, no seré una más. No quiero que…

- ¡Te amo Lily! – gritó él, para que ella no lo callara otra vez - ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Es estúpido que me digas todas esas cosas. Yo salgo con otras porque me gustaría no pensar en ti, porque me hace mal. Nunca te he tomado como un juguete y nunca lo haría. Porque eres mi vida entera y te necesito, aunque suene sacado de un libro de Shekispare, Shekspur o como se llame. Y si no me crees, allá tú. Pero yo me harté de ser rechazado, y de no ser correspondido. Duele. Y duele mucho Lily, de verdad. Y yo no quiero sentir más esa mierda. – terminó mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos _(joder James, los hombres no lloran)._

- James… - ella se había acercado a su rostro y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – al parecer… bueno, maldita sea, disculpa que me haya dado cuenta tan tarde – lo abrazó por el cuello y siguió, con sus labios, el recorrido de esa lágrima. Hasta que llegó a su boca – Yo también te amo – y unió sus labios a los de él, sintiendo ambos mariposas, abejas, escarabajos, arañas o lo que fuese en el estómago.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

En realidad no se si mejoro, empeoro o sigo igual. Pero bueno, será. Sillas, mesas, críticas, latas de atún, botellas, flores, audífonos, pianos; todo es recibido _(y bien recibido). _


End file.
